Un día de verano
by Lian Black
Summary: solo lean


_Un día de verano_ By Lian Black 

_El sol comenzaba a aparecer y sus primeros rayos comenzaban a salir anunciando un nuevo día en el pueblo de Fumbari._

_La pensión Asakura como siempre desde temprano había movimiento._

_Yoh Asakura un chico de 18 años, cabello largo recogido en una coleta con su típico auricular, se notaba a distancia que el ejercicio le había sentado bastante bien._

_El torneo siguió tras la derrota de su hermano gemelo Hao y así él se transformo en el nuevo Shaman King, pero aun así su prometida Anna Kyoyama lo sigue entrenando, ella como siempre acostumbra tiene su pañuelo rojo en la cabeza que desde chica la usaba, se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol leyendo un libro y viendo de reojo a su prometido mientras entrenaba._

_- Señorita Anna, señor Yoh el desayuno esta listo!!- se escucho la voz de Tamao, una Shaman que se fue a vivir a la pensión, ella es una persona medio tímida pero muy buena cocinera, su cabello ahora estaba bastante largo de lo que acostumbraba de pequeña ya que ahora lo tenia cerca de la cintura._

_- Comida!!- dijo Horohoro mientras se sentaba en la mesa, el ainu ya estaba bastante crecido, su cabello corto como siempre pero sin su cinta._

_- Hay hermano no te comportes como un gaki- dijo Pilika mientras entraba abrazada del brazo de Ren, la joven ainu estaba bastante alta de lo que era de niña, se había cortado el cabello, ahora lo tenia por arriba del hombro._

_- Déjalo, total por lo menos ahora esta tranquilo y no se comporta como un youkai- decía el heredero de los Tao, un chico alto, su espalda estaba ancha, sus brazos musculosos, en si todo su cuerpo estaba bastante bien formado, ya no tenía su "aletita de tiburón" en la cabeza ahora tenia el cabello largo y atado en una colita de caballo._

_- Nan da to?- dijo Horohoro mientras levantaba un puño._

_- Tranquilo Hotohoto y ustedes dejen de molestar- dijo Anna mientras se sentaba en la mesa._

_Todos desayunaron en silencio cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos._

_Tamao: "Me pregunto si a Horohoro le gustare?"_

_Anna: "Mmm... tengo que darle más entrenamiento a Yoh, no me importa si ahora es Shaman lo mismo tiene que ejercitarse"_

_Yoh: "Tengo sueño T__T"_

_Horohoro: "Pero que rico que esta el desayuno"_

_Pilika: "Tengo que decirle a Tamao que me enseñe a cocinar"_

_Ren: "Hoy se lo daré en la cena"_

_Después del desayuno._

_Yoh y Anna se fueron al jardín, Tamao estaba en la cocina, Horohoro estaba durmiendo en el sillón, Ren y Pilika se fueron a dar un paseo._

_~~~~~~En la cocina~~~~~~_

_La peli rosada estaba lavando los platos que habían utilizado aquella mañana, estaba bastante pensativa en algo o más bien en alguien, en cierto joven de cabellos azules._

_"Al señor Horohoro le gustara alguien? mm me parece que no ya que siempre esta buscando comida o esta mirando televisión"_

_Por un momento se entristeció en tan solo pensar que no tenia forma de ganar su corazón._

_"Ánimos Tamao te tienes que dar cuenta que para ganarte el corazón de un hombre primero lo tienes que conquistar por el estomago y que buena forma para comenzar ya que a él le encantan tus pastelitos de chocolate" se dio animo a si misma esperanzada._

_~~~~~~En el Jardín~~~~~~_

_- Vamos Yoh as 100 flexiones de brazos- dijo Anna mientras empezaba a contar._

_- Pero Anna estoy cansado T___T._

_- No me importa tenes que estar en buena forma, un Shaman King tiene que ser fuerte._

_- T^T esta bien._

_- Así me gusta._

_~~~~~~En el comedor~~~~~~_

_"La comida de Tamao si que es rica siempre me deja lleno, pero lo que más me gusta es su dulce mirada creo que eso es lo que me hace que me llene, me parece que..."_

_~~~~~~En algún lugar de Fumbari~~~~~~_

_- Pilika_

_- Si dime_

_- A donde quieres ir a comer hoy?_

_- Mmm, buena pregunta y bueno a la pensión _

_- Segura_

_- Sí, pero si quieres vamos a donde vos quieras_

_- Muy bien, quiero que estés vestida de gala porque iremos a comer a un restaurante que esta... mejor lo dejo en secreto._

_El día transcurrió más rápido de lo normal ya que ya estaba oscureciendo._

_~~~~~~Todavía en el Jardín~~~~~~_

_- Anna ya puedo descansar?_

_- No_

_- Por qué T_T?_

_- Porque no_

_- Vamos ya es bastante por hoy no me sigas torturando_

_- Solo tienes que seguir cinco minutos más_

_- Esos cinco minutos ya pasaron_

_- Me estas llamando mentirosa?_

_- No, solo dije que ya pasaron_

_- Pero así estas insinuando que soy una mentirosa_

_- Yo no dije eso_

_- Ah! entonces soy una loca porque imagine lo que dijiste_

_- Sabes que me hartaste y si me dieron ganas de decirte que eres una loca_

_- Y vos sos un flojo_

_- Odiosa_

_- Baka_

_- Tarado_

_- mandona_

_- idiota_

_- perezoso_

_- Aprovechada_

_- Idiota_

_- Pero aun así te quiero_

_- Nani?_

_- Dije Watashi Suki da yo_

_Anna se quedo muda, claro ella no era muy demostrativa para decir cosas de afecto y eso siempre le dejaba en desventaja._

_- No me piensas responder o insultar?- pregunto Yoh mientras se acercaba a Anna._

_- Eh... yo... yo tambien te quiero- respondió Anna mientras se dejaba cubrir en los brazos de Yoh._

_~~~~~~En el comedor~~~~~~_

_Tamao camino un poco nerviosa, pero al fin se dio valor para acercársele._

_- Señor Horohoro?_

_Silencio..._

_La peli rosada se acerco aun más al sillón, cuando quiso fijarse  si el ainu estaba durmiendo unos brazos la agarraron haciendo que esta sin querer tirara el plato que contenía la porción de pastel y ella quedando encima de Horohoro._

_- Señor Horo..._

_- Shh... Silencio_

_- Pero yo lo quiero de..._

_- Solo quédate conmigo en silencio_

_~~~~~~En el restaurante~~~~~~_

_- Cuidado con el escalón, solo camina con cuidado... listo- Ren le saco el pañuelo de los ojos a Pilika cuando ella vio aquel paisaje se quedo muda._

_Era un jardín de rosas todo estaba bien arreglado, una mesa para dos el mantel al igual que las sillas estaban de blanco en el centro de la mesa un par de velas iluminaban el ambiente._

_- Oh!! Ren todo esto es... realmente hermoso_

_- Para mi la única bellaza es lo que en este momento ven mis ojos y que su bellaza no se puede explicar_

_Los dos se sentaron uno frente al otro, ordenaron la carta para ver cual era la especialidad de la casa y los dos pidieron el ala del ángel._

_- Oh una excelente elección- dijo el mozo- oh disculpen saben cual es la historia del ala del ángel?_

_- No, nos podría decir- respondió Ren_

_- Esta bien, Se dice que en el mundo los humanos tienen que buscar su par para poder llegar al cielo y mostrase ante Kami_

_Ren después de que el mozo se fue, metió se mano en el bolsillo agarrando una pequeña cajita._

_- Donde encontraste este lugar?_

_- Como dije antes es un secreto_

_- Y qué vamos a celebrar?_

_- Es una sorpresa_

_- Mi señor, mi Lady aquí esta su comida_

_El mozo puso los platos en la mesa y después se retiro._

_La joven pareja quedo impresionada ante aquel plato, ya que esta era de la forma de un ala, la carne parecía ser de otro país ya que era bastante exótica y en los costados tenia adornado con unos extraños pétalos de color turquesa que al probarlo es derretía en el paladar el sabor que tenia era dulce y al mezclarla con la carne deba un sabor agridulce. Después de cenar Ren se armó de valor y saco la cajita pero aun sin mostrarla._

_- Pilika te tengo que hacer una pregunta_

_- Pregúntame lo que quieras_

_- Realmente me amas…_

_-  Por qué me lo preguntas si ya sabes la respuesta?_

_- Espera aun no e terminado la pregunta_

_- Ah perdón_

_- Realmente me amas como para casarte conmigo?-preguntó mientras le mostraba la cajita._

_Pilika se quedo sin palabras, estaba bastante impresionada._

_- Mi respuesta es un si- respondió mientras abrazaba a Ren._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Konnichiwa!!! espero que les aya gustado este fic ya que trate de hacerlo diferente a los otro pero veo que no me salio en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**

****

**_Espero recibir reviews._**

****

**_Vocabulario:_**

****

**_Gaki: mocoso_**

****

**_Youkai: monstruo_**

****

**_Nan da to: ¿Que dices?_**

****

**_Nani: ¿Qué?_**

****

**_Watashi Suki da yo: Yo te quiero_**

****

**_"Espero que ustedes encuentren a su otro par y puedan llegar al cielo"_**


End file.
